


One over the eight

by LadyAhiru



Series: Less than three <3 [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Geralt shows his feelings, M/M, Romance, Softness, Soulmates, drunk Geralt, no angst just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Geralt had one too many and is suddenly very vocal about his feelings
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Less than three <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705393
Comments: 23
Kudos: 265





	One over the eight

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Одна сверх восьми](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317011) by [zaichatina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaichatina/pseuds/zaichatina)



The tavern smelled disgusting, the heavy scent of stale beer, piss and sour sweat hanging in the air but Geralt didn’t mind. He was sitting in a corner next to a coloured glass window, warm sunlight shining onto his face and more importantly a happy Jaskier sitting half on his lap. Technically the bard sat next to him but he had his long legs thrown over Geralts and his arms wrapped around the Witchers shoulders and neck while he hummed quietly.

The Witcher nuzzled his nose against Jaskiers neck and took a deep breath in as the waitress brought them another round of Ale. He had a few more pints than usually and he could feel himself getting loser and more open than he usually was. He felt warm and content with his soulmate next to him and for once he didn’t care to be his usual stoic self.

He pressed tiny soft kisses against Jaskiers neck and happy giggles erupted from the bard. “That tickles Geralt.”

The Witcher didn’t answer but continued to let his lips wander over his companion’s neck and chin, back to his ears where he pressed an open mouth kiss.

His head felt a bit fuzzy from all the beer he had had and he felt brave and full of love for his bard.

Laughing Jaskier took his head between his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. “What’s gotten into you love?”

Geralts forehead wrinkled. He wanted to show Jaskier how much he cared, how much he loved him but normally he could not form the words. Their usual game of three words or less helped him focus his mind to speak his truth but he wanted to do more.

He untangled his hand from Jaskiers waist and emptied his ninth cup of Ale in one big gulp before looking back at Jaskier who stared at him in worry.

“Geralt? Are you all right? Three words or less.”

This time Geralt didn’t answer, instead, he shook his head and open his mouth, his tongue lose from all the alcohol.

“I am so lucky bard. So, so very lucky.”

He pressed his face against Jaskiers neck once more an inhaled his beautiful scent.

“So lucky to have you. My sunshine. My love. So beautiful. So good. Don’t want to ruin you.” He hiccupped against Jaskiers skin. “Mine. My bard. My love.”

Jaskiers gaze softened and he pulled Geralt into a tight hug, kissing the crown of his head.

“Oh, Geralt... My sweet Witcher. I think you are a bit tipsy. Not that I mind all your sweet words.”

“Not. Tipsy…not...just…bewitched by your beauty!” Geralts face felt warm against Jaskiers skin and the bard chuckled amused. “Come on let’s get you to bed love.”

It took him a while to get Geralt upstairs to their room and when he had finally managed to get them both into the small bed Geralt pulled him close. “Don’t leave me….promise.”

Jaskier let took Geralts hand and pressed it on his chest, right above his heart. “Not as long as I live Geralt. I promise.”

There was silence for a long time and right when Jaskier thought that his partner had fallen asleep his drunk voice whispers into his ear. “Good. Can´t marry you if you leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone who has had one over the eight is very drunk indeed. It refers to the standard eight pints that most people drink and feel is enough.


End file.
